Devices and techniques for capturing images are widely known in the art. However, some conventional devices and techniques are inadequate for capturing images of certain objects and environments. For example, certain conventional devices and techniques may be incapable of capturing images of objects in dangerous, small-scale, and/or difficult-to-reach locations. Additionally, conventional image capturing devices and techniques do not incorporate means for achieving secondary objectives associated with captured images.